ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Snowzone/Jack-Lost
Snowzone is the Hydraimitrix's (Thadd) sample of a Iciclerishian from the planet Kristmano Jack-Lost is the Orthusimitrix's (Jess) sample of Iciclerishian from the planet Kristmano Kristmano is a planet in the Andromeda Galaxy, that constantly snows, when it's not snowing, it's raining or windy. Appearance (Thadd) Snowzone is a yellow-colored snowman, wearing some sort of purple outfit fused with a scarf. He has a jagged mouth, horizontal diamond-shaped eyes, a carrot nose, a black top-hat with a purple stripe and 2 brownish-black sticks, with a spike on each elbow and 2 fingers. His armpits are purple and he has 2 buttons on his upper-chest. Their body consist of different-shaped spheres and they lack legs. The Hydraimitrix symbol is located on his lower-torso. Appearance (Jess) Jack-Lost is similar to Snowzone, but her outfit, eyes, stripe on hat and armpits are colored hot-pink. Her body seems to be slightly glowing pink and her arms are slightly more black. The Orthusimitrix symbol is located in the same spot. Powers and Abilities (Thadd/Jess) Iciclerishian's have ice-like powers. Glaciokinesis: The ability to control ice and snow. Cold Temperature Generation: Can generate cold temperatures. Immense Regeneration: Can regenerate very quickly, only if in a cold climate. Enhanced Durability: Can survive lethal weapons and a little bit of immense heat. Putrid Smell Generation: Can generate the smell of black ice, which smells putrid Freezing: Can freeze water very fast while generating cold tempeartures. Weaknesses Iciclerishan's are very weak against high temperatures, causing them to melt and only regenerate when brought into a cold climate. Iciclerishian's ultimate weakness is anti-freeze, causing them to melt and can't regenerate unless they time out of transform into something else. Iciclerishian's are pretty slow due to lacking legs, and their reflexes aren't very fast. Iciclerishian's aren't very strong. Iciclerishian's can regenerate their non-snow body parts, but are very slow. Personality (Thadd/Jess) Iciclerishan's have muffled deep voices that resemble the voice of Sean Connery. Jack-Lost's voice is more smooth. Everytime a Iciclerishan's speaks, the crunching of snow is heard faintly. Iciclerishan's are odd and stubborn creatures, but they are scared of heat and suffer from thermophobia. Genders Iciclerishan's are asexual and unknown if they reproduce. They come in all shapes, sizes, and colors. The DNA of Snowzone and Jack-Lost have yellow colors. Appearances They originally appear in Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade, Thadd and Jess being the owner. Transformations (Thadd/Jess) '...Thadd's body begins covering in snow and thin ice. His nose and limbs vanishes. 2 stick-like arms burst out of his armpits while his body turns into a snowman-like shape. A carrot nose bursts out of his face and his clothes turn into a purple outfit. 2 buttons and a top-hat pops out of his body and his mouth turns black and jagged...' [Thadd doesn't yell his name, he says ''Snowzone. normally] Iciclerishan transformation is the same as Thadd's, but with Jess instead of Thadd and is a little faster always says her name normally Credit Credit to artmachband196 for the base of Snowzone and Jack-Lost Trivia * Snowzone is heavily based off the evil snowman, from the horror-comedian movie Jack Frost * Iciclerishan is a mix between Icicle and Orishan, Orishan being Waterhazard's species * Kristmano is a mixed-up version of the word Christmas * Iciclerishan's voices are based off the Snowman from Courage the Cowardly Dog * Kristmano is actually very near Sprayarank, Waterhazard's nicknamed planet * Shown in Thadd's transformation, Iciclerishan have few blood cells dyed white covered in snowflake icicles, They are very little, hence why they don't bleed * Iciclerishan's seem to mumble alot * A running gag is that people say Iciclerishan's snow body contains urine. * Jack-Lost and Snowzone's names are both puns of the words Jack Frost and Snowcone. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Thaddeus 10: Galactic Renegade